


Episode Eighteen:  Two Sides

by keirajo



Series: Transformers: Star Voyager [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: The crew of the Star Voyager has split up--Ultra Magnus and a group have gone to assist the Autobots against the Decepticons on Root, while Hot Rod and the rest of the crew have gone on ahead to Bolohex.   But dark things are stirring in the universe and the prophesy is starting to come together.   Old teachers, new friends and death of those close to us are what await our beloved crew of Cybertronian colonists!





	Episode Eighteen:  Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> If the previous episode is the midseason cliffhanger--then this is the midseason premeire! I wonder if you all can see where this is leading after reading this episode? :)

**_ Episode Eighteen:   Two Sides _ **

 

 

            Hot Rod had become rather edgy since they parted from Ultra Magnus and the others on Leviathan.   The young, flame-colored mech couldn’t figure out if he was simply worried for his guardian and lover or if he just missed being cuddled and fragged by Ultra Magnus.   He’d sit down in the Captain’s Chair of the bridge for a few moments, then get up and pace around the whole back area by the entry doors.

            “Roddy, I know you’re on edge………….but you _need_ to settle down by the time we reach Bolohex,” Blurr said, laughing fondly at his best friend, peering back over his shoulder.

            “We’ll be there in about five more minutes,” Drift added, from his chair at the piloting station next to Blurr’s.  “You’ve really adapted well to piloting, Blurr,” he said, grinning over at the young blue-colored mech.

            “Thanks Drift!”   Blurr responded, grinning back at the older mech.   He was pretty happy with everything he’d learned about piloting this starship—he felt it started to round off his skill-set pretty nicely.

            Suddenly the bridge doors swept open and Override very nearly ran smack into Hot Rod pacing over back by the doors.  She grabbed the younger mech’s shoulders lightly to steady him and then patted his helm fondly.   “I’d like to do some repairs to the engines when we land on Bolohex.   I noticed an unusual tremor in the engines when we jumped this time and I’d like to get that addressed,” the sturdy older femme said, glancing down at Hot Rod.   “It means…………we’ll probably have to be there a few days, but Bolohex is full of scientific minds, so I’m sure I can get someone to easily assist me with this,” she added.

            “ _Sure_.   We’ll take our time, but not too much, of course,” Hot Rod answered, grinning up at her.

            “Get everyone to go outside for a bit—have them explore and get some fresh air,” the tall and bulky femme said, warmly.   “I’d like Airrazor to get out and see every world, if possible—she’s got great curiosity, but her general shyness means she tends to not take the opportunity to explore when she should.”

            “Yeah, that’s a pretty good idea.  First Aid was hitting me up about stocking up the medical bay, I’m not sure where we’ll get the money, but…………..” Hot Rod trailed off, wistfully.

            “Blurr and I will go through the ship and see what we’ve got that can be traded.   We might have things that could interest people on Bolohex,” Drift said, firmly, focusing his attention on his console, though………as they were close to Bolohex and could see the planet in the forward viewing area.   “I just sent a landing permission message to a city called Periphery, which seems to be one of five main cities.”

            “Thanks Drift,” Hot Rod said, grinning at his lover and friend.

            “Blurr, before we disembark………….I’d like to spend a little bit of time with Hot Rod, can you land the ship?”  Drift asked, looking over at the young, blue-colored mech.

            “No problem,” Blurr responded with a smile and reached over to punch Drift lightly in the shoulder.  “I’ll start looking for stuff, too—then you can tell me if it’s okay to pawn off or not,” he added, focusing on the console before him.

            “C’mon, my dear-spark…………..let’s spend a few moments together before we part to explore and stock up,” Drift chuckled, getting up and lightly clasping Hot Rod’s hand as he walked past the flame-colored mech.   They went straight towards Hot Rod’s claimed room and Drift practically tossed the slightly smaller mech on the berth.  “I really wanna Spark-bond, okay?”  He murmured, climbing on the berth and leaning over Hot Rod’s lithe frame.

            “ _’Kay_ ………..” Hot Rod murmured, a little bit surprised at the desperation, but Drift had been fairly constantly anxious since coming back from Sanctuary.  The initial trine Spark-bonding between the three of them had helped him settle a little bit, but there was still a bit of anxiety within him.  He opened his chest and his blue-white Spark shone, lighting up the room like daytime.

            “ _Primus_ ……………. ** _so beautiful_** …………..” Drift moaned, opening his chest to reveal his own red-violet Spark and he leaned close so their Sparks sent out tendrils of light and twined deeply with each other.  “ ** _Nnnngh_** ………want you _so bad_ , dear-spark……….” he whispered, pushing his groinplating hard against Hot Rod’s own groinplating.   Even though he had no interface array, he fed on arousal in the EM fields around his partners, so he was trying to get Hot Rod completely fired up so he could absorb the lust in the littler mech’s field around him.

            Hot Rod was surprised even more at this particular sexual desperation from Drift.   But it wasn’t unwelcome, really………and the flame-colored mech suddenly felt very, _very_ protective of the swordsmech.   He reached up and clasped his servos together at the back of Drift’s neck-cabling, he pulled his older lover’s faceplate down and they kissed for a very long time, bodies gently moving and bumping against one another.

            “I am _way too sloppy_ right now,” Drift chuckled as they pulled away and he saw leaking oral fluids all over the corners of Hot Rod’s mouth and flowing down over the neck cabling.   “But I just………… _want you so bad_ ,” he whispered, humping hard against the flame-colored mech.

            Their Sparks were still flare-twined with each other, light mingling and merging as the flares mated energetically.   It was filling in dark corners of Drift’s Spark and it just aroused him even higher.  

            “ _Need your field_ at………….at…………..” the former Decepticon trailed off.

            “I’ll give it to you, _all that lust that you desire_ ………..just give me **_yourself_** ………….” Hot Rod murmured, very tenderly, pulling Drift’s head down again.   He opened his valve panel and Drift’s blocky groinplating rubbed deeply into the wet mesh folds.  “ _Oh_ ……….. ** _hell, yes_** …………” the flame-colored mech groaned, arching up into Drift, bringing their Sparks near to completely touching against each other.   He let go of his field and it swirled around his slightly older lover with need and longing and lust, almost like encasing them in a bubble of waves and emotions.

            “You are _so adorable_ , dear-spark…………….. ** _I love you_**.   And I thank you for becoming a part of my life,” Drift whispered, passionately, as he dove in to kiss Hot Rod some more.  He spread Hot Rod’s legs wider with his own thighs and kept humping hard, his groinplating soaked and pressing against the flame-colored mech’s eager wetness, every so often bumping that swollen anterior node and bringing wild moans out of the younger mech’s vocalizer.  “Give me more of that **_delicious_** , lust filled field………….” the former Decepticon purred, stroking his glossa luxuriantly over Hot Rod’s neck-cabling.

            Hot Rod’s EM field began to wobble with uncontrollable emotions as he came closer to overloading.  It was a pulsing of lust and pounding of desire and love throughout the whole mess as Drift caught the field’s waves with his own field and began bleeding off the lust and desire—he personally treasured the feelings of love threaded through the more carnal sensations.  Drift humped the flame-colored mech harder until he was rewarded with a lustful keening and desperate cry, Hot Rod’s arms clutched at him tightly as he whimpered with his overload and their bodies slowly began to pull away from each other.

            Tendrils of light slowly untangled from their Sparks and the flares began to tamper down, parting for the time until their next Spark-bonding came around.

            “I love you, too, Drift……………I’m glad you became a part of my life.  And of Magnus’,” Hot Rod murmured, reaching up to hug the former Decepticon and they cuddled for a little while after that.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            Root was enflamed with battle and chaos reigned on the planet.   All the fighting, which must have been incredibly intense right before Fortress Maximus and his minimal crew arrived there, were still raging…………but with far less energy.   And the great Leviathonian’s sensors picked up a massive dark energy not far away either.

            “It _must_ be Unicron,” Ultra Magnus said, softly.   “Cerebros—we are dropping through the atmosphere, so the rest of us will evacuate and engage the battle.   Everyone, remember to look for the symbols I showed you—the crowned mask mark are Decepticons.  The determined mask mark are Autobots.   Any without a mark are likely indigenous to Root—but take care if they may have chosen a side,” he added, looking around at his small force.

            Star Saber, Hot Spot, Grotusque and Roadfire all nodded at the old soldier.   Cerebros gave a formal little bow of respect.   He notified them that as soon as he found a clear spot, he would land with the main mode of his primary body in its robot mode………….he’d be careful to keep clear of the main combat and do what he could to pick off Decepticons from the side ranks—or to grab Autobots who might be in danger off the battlefield and keep them protected.

            And then the five warriors from various colonies jumped out of a hatch that opened in one of Fortress Maximus’ corridors and went straight into battle.   Upon landing, Ultra Magnus immediately looked for the familiar red-blue-white frame that once belonged to Ginrai, but was now worn by his Spark-brother, Optimus Prime.   Everyone in combat looked very worn down—the battles had to have been going for longer than anticipated.   He eventually found the familiar frame laying down amidst piles of bodies, but was being fiercely protected by some _very live individuals_ …………one was a ragged black-and-white mech, whom Ultra Magnus believed he recalled was named “Prowl”.   The other two he did not recognize and one looked _almost_ completely organic, it was something in the faceplate that was reminiscent of Cybertronian descent—so _that_ must me a colonist of Root?   The other was Cybertronian, with a primarily vivid yellow-orange frame, encased with lots of blue armour portions.

            Every single one of them tensed up massively when Ultra Magnus approached them.   And, then, Prowl gave a stand-down order with an exvent of relief.

            “Ultra Magnus…………..thank you for being able to come to our aid,” the Autobot’s Second-in-Command responded, weariness evident in his vocalizer.   “But you did not come by your ship…………..did something happen?”

            “We met Fortress Maximus on Leviathan when we got your message—we felt it prudent to let the non-combatants go ahead to Bolohex on the _Star Voyager_ , while we came to assist you here on Root,” the old soldier responded, calmly.   “Unicron is not very far away at all—we _must_ evacuate Root of all the Autobots and whatever colonists are left.   Fortress Maximus should be able to fit everyone into his frame, it has a city mode and a travel mode.”

            “I am the only colonist left,” the tall, green-colored one said, softly.  The voice had a femme’s lilt to it.  “My name is Botanica………..”

            “I’m Punch—I was Cybertron’s ambassador to Root when the spacebridge was shut down, so I was stuck here,” the other mech responded.

            “It is a pleasure to meet you both—I wish it were under better circumstances, however.   I was formerly in Sentinel Prime’s elite unit, my designation is Ultra Magnus,” he responded with a dip of his shoulders.   “Prowl, can I get a quick assessment of the situation?”

            Prowl pointed to the battlefield…………to another few piles of bodies where a few gaudy green and purple mechs were hovering over another body.   “Megatron and Prime fought…………..and they’re both injured severely.   Ratchet got taken out, so we don’t have a medic and……..I think………..” the black-and-white mech trailed off, looking down at the body of his friend and commander.

            Ultra Magnus looked down at Optimus Prime’s body—the familiar external frame that once belonged to Ginrai was scarred and damaged from battle………….but what was worse, and caught his optics instantly, was the massive hole in his chest.   The old soldier knelt down, but was very careful to keep a few frame sensors on the surroundings—so that he would not be taken unaware of a surprise attack.

            “Commander Prime, can you hear me?   It is Ultra Magnus………” he said, softly.

            The blue optics glowed dimly and the head turned towards him.  The warrior’s facial shield was half damaged, so you could see jaw-frame and crushed denta in the faceplate.

            _::Can’t speak.   But this body has your code, can you respond?::_   Optimus Prime sent via comm-link to Ultra Magnus.

            “Yes.  I am receiving your comm-link.   Commander Prime— _Unicron is on his way_ , we **_must_** evacuate Root,” the old soldier responded, worry in his vocalizer.

            _::Not going anywhere but to the Afterspark.   Starscream came at me when I was down, before Prowl came to protect me.  He took the Matrix.  Starscream has the Matrix and he fled,::_   the Autobot Prime explained as briefly as possible.   _::You **must** get the Matrix back—it’s the **only thing** that can stop Unicron— **it is the Spark of Primus**!!::_

            Ultra Magnus’ optics widened beneath their blue optical glass.   That’s…………..could it _really_ be the prophesy?   The one that Drift also believed was Hot Rod’s destiny……..?

            _::Where is young Hot Rod?   He………::_ the comm-link voice trailed off and then Optimus Prime’s body went absolutely still and limp.

            “Commander Prime!”  Ultra Magnus gasped, sadly, raising a servo to lay it over the Autobot Leader’s faceplate and signify that the mech was dead.   “Prowl—can you order the Autobots to regroup with us?   We shall make a break for it and get out of here before Unicron can get to us………….”

            “I’ll try…………… _oh, holy pit_!!”  Prowl gasped, his optics catching something around their peripheries as he went to look out upon the battlefield.  “ ** _That’s Unicron_**?!”

            Many optics went to the skies when the massive thing entered the orbit of Root.   Prowl ordered all Autobots to rally around Optimus Prime’s body, while Ultra Magnus sent orders to his friends to gather there as well.   Fortress Maximus was there in three strides—quite literally—and transformed back into his command craft mode.  Ultra Magnus’ group skillfully covered the retreat and the old soldier bent down to pick up Optimus Prime’s body—until tendrils of darkness wrapped around it, making Ultra Magnus leap back with weapons ready.

 

**{I shall take the frame of this one,}**   a strange voice said in all of their minds.   **{And this one.   And these as well.}**

 

            Across the battlefield, random fallen bodies of Decepticons and Autobots were enveloped by the same tendrils of darkness and raised high into the air.   And the _only one_ who struggled was Megatron—who was _still alive_ when the dark tendrils wrapped around him.   He raised his fusion cannon up towards the planet hovering in the upper atmosphere of Root and fired—even though he knew he would never ever come close to hitting the monster.

 

**{Such fire, this one.   I accept that challenge to remake one such as you,}**   Unicron’s strange, god-like voice, echoed within all their minds.

 

            Cocoons of darkness enveloped the bodies Unicron had chosen, including Optimus Prime’s body—remaking and reshaping them to suit the whims and will of Unicron.   The cocoons glowed and those who were watching could see shapes moving within them………….shapes not entirely like the bodies they originally were.  Except for one…………whose shape was not corrupted as much, even though the body was being filled full of Unicron’s reshaping, chaotic, life-energy.

            But Megatron’s corruption was saved as a _very_ _special display_ of Unicron’s power.

            “ _Don’t you dare touch me…………… **don’t you dare touch my Spark or frame**_!”  Megatron snarled, firing off another futile blast from his fusion cannon.

 

**{Such a conundrum you are, “Lord Megatron”,}** Unicron’s voice chortled in all their minds.   **{But I can give you so much power…………..all you need do is become my Herald of Chaos!!   Is that not what you are doing, by claiming Megatronus’ name as your own?   He was such a beautifully corrupt and dark priest of mine…………}**

 

            “ ** _Rrrragh_**!!!!”  Megatron roared, trying to fight off the tendrils leaking into his frame through miniscule seams and joints.   “You will _never_ tame me!   **_Never_**!”  The Decepticon Leader howled with fury as he felt the darkness surging through his circuitry and systems.

            The dark tendrils began peeling away derma and panels, slithering and thrusting into crevasses that none should ever be seen observing the happenings of.  The dark tendrils tore off the helm and faceplating and seemed to roll up all the metal on the frame and then unrolled it and began to re-lay it over Megatron’s sundered and wailing frame.   Slithering and melting into the frame core and becoming completely new derma and armour.   Heated super-hot and glowing a fiery red for but a few moments……………before a new being was slowly lowered to the battle-charred surface of Root…………..smoking and smouldering as metal slowly began to cool and come down from the molten glow.

            A bulkier mech than Megatron had been, but still the pale grey derma that Megatron had had.   Now the armour was a dark violet and shining silver.   The helm had been molded from the simple shape Megatron had into a tri-point crown.   The optical glass over his optic orbs was a ruby red and dim at first…………..then a fierce glow suffused them and the new being looked up at Unicron and around the battlefield.

 

**{My darling Galvatron………….will you serve your master today by destroying those soldiers staring at you from over yonder?}**   Unicron’s voice purred, echoing in all their minds.

 

            “As my lord commands,” the newly reformatted Megatron— _now Galvatron_ —said emotionlessly, rushing swiftly towards Fortress Maximus.   “Ultra Magnus—once I take you out here, you cannot possibly rejoin with the Flame of Eternity and take the Spark of Primus home!”

            Stunned that the mech knew his name, Ultra Magnus hesitated…………. _but his companions did not_.   Star Saber and Roadfire rushed forwards.   Star Saber tackled Galvatron head-on and slammed the bulky purple mech yards away from the group, while Roadfire grabbed Ultra Magnus’ arm and dragged him aboard Fortress Maximus instantly.   Then Star Saber sprinted aboard the living fortress and they took off…………

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            “Okay, Mags…………we’ll see you on Caprica, then,” Hot Rod said, firmly, signing off after receiving the grave news from Root.   He shook his head with disbelief at everything that had happened to his beloved guardian while they were parted by such a great distance.   Now they would still be parted awhile longer while Fortress Maximus took the Autobots back to Cybertron to recover.

            And the scary purple mech………. _Galvatron_ …………had finally been born.

            “I wonder if the Autobots will elect or choose a new leader?”  Override murmured, leaning against the wall by the door of the bridge.

            “I wonder _why_ Starscream took the Matrix?   _Why would he want to_?  He’s never believed in religious objects as such before…………..” Drift whispered, staring at the console in front of him.   Blurr reached over and patted his shoulder in consolation.

            “If their CMO is dead, will the infirmary on Cybertron be able to handle the influx of the wounded?   I mean, Hot Spot can help in a pinch, but……..” First Aid said, tilting his head, puzzled.

            “We should stock up, as we intended—then get to Caprica,” Hot Rod said with a deep sigh, getting up from the Captain’s Chair.   “First Aid—I’ll go with you and Airrazor to look for medical supplies and I’d like to look for Energon cooking supplies to shore up our reserves.  Plus a person to look at the quantum engines.”

            “I’ll stay here with the other Protectobots and we’ll work on the ship—call me when you find the mechanic or scientist with mechanical leanings,” Override responded, straightening up and walking off the bridge to gather up Streetwise, Groove and Blades.

            “Blurr and I took pictures of the larger things we have that we can pawn—then we’ll take the cart with the smaller stuff.  We’ll see what funds we can get for them and we’ll also check on the currency exchange rate—if they have any agreements, old as they may be, for monetary exchange on other worlds,” Drift added.

            Once again, the crew split up and went their own ways on Bolohex.   They decided to go off and get supplies first, because the ruling council had to call in their members from other cities in order to meet with Hot Rod and discuss the real reason they all came—but until then, the local council and the tourism bureau said they were welcome to enjoy the comforts and interests in the city of Periphery.   The council said they’d convene with Hot Rod and his crew on the sixth hour, tomorrow.

            Blurr and Drift had gone to two pawnshops already and the owners seemed pretty eager for a good chunk of their stuff.   They didn’t have much left except a few big things in photos and a small crate of other things, by the time they reached the third pawnshop.   And the owners were very helpful in explaining they used the same fund system as Cybertron, Caprica and Corona—so the bank card that Hot Rod had from Corona was perfectly alright to use.

            Which was something that had puzzled Drift—who wondered how they could access the funds on a bank card without communication with those other worlds.   Blurr thought he understood that it was only for the _debit card_ Hot Rod had that it worked—not the _credit card_ that Ultra Magnus had……….being that Hot Rod’s card had a specific electronic fund balance on it and Ultra Magnus’ was “ _funds to pay back_ ” instead.   The two had stopped at a local bank to request an application for a debit card, as well—because it might be more likely a debit card that could be reloaded for the balance might function on other worlds besides the three with the same fund style.

            Blurr shared with his best friend through a comm-link chat that his bank card was good and anyone could check its existing balance.   The young blue mech explained that he and Drift had acquired a local debit card and were loading funds onto it through their trade-ins at the pawnshops.

            “I wonder if there’s a way we can connect all the worlds again?   I mean, the obvious is to share the spacebridge codes and coordinates—but not every world still has a functioning spacebridge,” Blurr said to Drift as they walked into the pawnshop named “ _Guiding Star_ ”.    “Hell, I wonder if scientists on this world have experimented with the technology and could build new ones?!”  The young, blur-colored mech laughed.

            _This_ particular pawnshop seemed to focus on junked parts from machines and other scientific devices.

            Drift was about to walk up to the counter when he caught a frame that looked really familiar to him looking at a random assortment of wires and parts on display on a wall-mounted shelving unit.   But………..it _really couldn’t be him_ , could it?   The colors that were on the grey parts of the armour looked dulled and scarred, you could barely notice the blue and red striping anymore.  The blue and red of the armour itself was also dulled and could barely be picked out as those colors now.   And the wings on the tall mech’s back drooped a bit, with one side (the right) being mangled on the sail edge and point.

            _It…………..really **couldn’t be** Starscream………….could it?_

            “Drift?”   Blurr whispered, softly, catching his older friend’s distracted gaze.

            “Go to the owner and see what we can trade—I’ll join you in a minute,” the swordsmech murmured, waving a servo absently in Blurr’s direction.   He walked up to the stranger mech, coming up upon his left, and sent out his field lightly, with a familiar wave to it that Starscream would surely recognize.   “Starscream, is that you?”   Drift asked, softly.

            The mech tilted his head absently a little bit in the younger swordsmech’s direction.   More or less like an acknowledgement of being addressed more than anything.   He didn’t seem to give much looking or noticing except a glance—but this was Starscream and Drift knew he could notice every single thing of an area in a mere glance.

            “ ** _Oh_**.  _It’s you_.  This is where you wound up when you ran away?”  Starscream said, the tone of his vocalizer sounded dull and empty.  He reached up and pulled a box with exposed wiring off the shelf he was looking at and peered intently at the leaking guts of the broken device.   “Nice paint job and all.   _Suits you_.  Heard the blue mech call you _‘Drift’_ as well—got rid of everything **_I_** gave you.”

            “No…………. ** _no_** , I _haven’t_ ………….I still have **_the swords_** you gave me…………. _and_ ………….” Drift began, feeling a tightness in his chest as his Spark slowed in its spinning.

            “ _Don’t lie_.  I did _not_ teach you to lie, little brat,” Starscream said with a sharp and angry hiss in his voice.   Then it became dull again as he poked and prodded the device in his hands curiously.   “It doesn’t matter.   _Nothing_ matters anymore except getting them back…………” he whispered, but it was clear at that point he wasn’t really talking to Drift anymore.   “Silvertread—I’m going to want this one.   Do you have others like it—with this exact same wiring?”   The Decepticon asked, turning towards the main counter and holding up the device for the owner to see.

            “Yeah, think I do in the back—gimme a few moments and I’ll go check for ya, Starscream!”  The mech addressed as “ _Silvertread_ ” responded, then he turned his attention back to Blurr.

            “Well, I suppose I have a few moments to stand here and be chatty with you,” Starscream sighed, turning to face Drift.  That was when the young swordsmech saw the deep scarring on the aerial commander’s faceplate.   The whole right side of his faceplate was almost as if it were melted and then resculpted roughly.  There was a red-colored optical glass covering where his right optic should be—but there was nothing beneath it and no glow whatsoever.

            Half-blind…………..a severely damaged wing…………….there was _no way_ Starscream could fly anymore.   Drift’s Spark ached for his old teacher and guardian.   Flight was…………….. ** _everything_** to Starscream.   _Flying and the trine_.

            **_The trine_** …………….. _Skywarp and Thundercracker_.

            **_Primus, what happened to the trine_**?!   Was that what he meant by saying “ _getting them back_ ”?   Getting them back from where?   And how?

            “Starscream…………..is there anything I can do to help you……..?   To help you get them back from whoever took them?”  Drift asked, desperately.  He was truly worried for his old teacher and guardian!

            For a moment, the sad little smile on Starscream’s faceplate was so warm and so very familiar to Drift.   A dark blue servo, scarred and dented, reached out and rubbed his white helm fondly.

            “ _You_ can’t go where they are—only one treading the edge of the Afterspark can pull them back from it,” Starscream chuckled, sadly.

            “ _But you can’t!_    That’s………….that’s _not_ what the Matrix is for.   The Autobots told us you took it from the battlefield on Root—you _have to give it back to them_ on Cybertron!”   Drift said, desperately.   _He **knew**_ —he knew _instantly_ , the way Starscream said his statement…………Skywarp and Thundercracker were **_dead_**.   “They need the Matrix to _fight Unicron_!”

            Starscream suddenly went very cold and he stiffened up with anger—barely keeping his EM field in check.  “Silvertread,” he snapped, his voice strained.  “I’ll be back later for the equipment—tell me what the price estimate is and I’ll make sure I bring exact funds when I come back!”   He called.

            “ _Eh_?   Sure……………… ** _uh_** , I’ll ask for about 152 for each device—I’ve got about six more in the back, how many of those do you want?”  Silvertread asked, holding out a servo to Blurr to have the young mech hold up a moment.   The white-and-grey shop owner focused on the Decepticon.

            “I’ll take all seven.  I’ll be back sometime later,” the Decepticon answered, nodding and then striding out without saying another word to Drift whatsoever.

            Drift dashed to the door to try and find what direction Starscream took off in, but he couldn’t find anything—not even a trace of EM field!   The young swordsmech heaved a deep sigh and went back into the pawnshop.

            “You know that old mech?”  Silvertread asked, curiously.

            “I _did_.  **_Once_**.  He raised me,” Drift mumbled, joining Blurr at the service counter.

            “He’s an odd one, but very much a gentlemech,” the older white-and-grey shop owner chuckled.  “I admit, I’m curious to know what he’s building.  It’ll probably be pretty fabulous.  I wonder if he’ll enter it in the yearly science fair here in Periphery?   It’s coming up in a few weeks, but Brainstorm will probably win it—he does _every year_!”   Silvertread laughed.

            The three haggled over things for a bit and Blurr brought in the remainder of the stuff from the _Star Voyager_ pretty quick—so everything they’d gathered up was sold and they had a good chunk of funds on their new debit card.   After they finished up and decided to go back to the ship and contact Hot Rod to see if he wanted them to do anything else.

            But the whole trip back, Drift just trudged along quietly beside him.

            “You all right, Drift?”  Blurr asked.

            “I’m……….not sure.   Starscream’s……………he’s _Spark-broken_.   He’s lost his trine………… ** _I_** ……..” Drift murmured, sadly.

            “He’s got the Matrix though……………and we _have_ to get it back from him.   I wonder if Hot Rod and Override could help us come up with a plan to find Starscream and get the Matrix back?”  Blurr mused, placing a hand on the center of Drift’s back and rubbing lightly as they walked back to the _Star Voyager_ together.

**Author's Note:**

> Galvatron's here! And Starscream! We're finally seeing Decepticons besides a converted one! XD
> 
> Actually, I wanted to do Megatron's transformation-to-Galvatron scene a bit darker and more dramatic than the movie, so I hope I pulled that off...........


End file.
